


Second Chances

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Language, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Reader is a vampire without a nest who knew Benny way back when.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

The night was young and the bar was hopping. It’d been packed when you arrived and continued to get more and more crowded. You didn’t mind the noise and mayhem; you were just passing through and would soon be on your own again, once you refilled on “supplies”. There was only so long a vampire could survive on animal blood before needing a bit of the real deal, and this town had a blood bank ripe for the picking. Once you grabbed a couple of bags, not too many and only the expired stuff that humans couldn’t use, you’d be on your way once more.

Taking a sip of your whiskey, you calmly surveyed the place, not really looking for anything just people watching. Humans were always so amusing; you smiled to yourself as the nervous man in the corner successfully managed to get his waiter’s number and chuckled at the sight of a group of tipsy girls dancing together to the beat coming from the jukebox. So many beating hearts, so many inviting necks. As tempting as the sight and smells were, you resisted, banishing your baser instincts to the back of your mind.

Glancing at your watch, you saw it was past closing time for the blood bank- time to go “hunting”. Downing your drink and slapping some bills on the bartop, you pushed through the crowd, taking a deep breath of the night air. Hopping into your car, you drove off into the night, heading for the blood bank. You left the window rolled down, just letting the breeze wash over you. The night held the promise of possibilities.

Parking your car several blocks from your target, you slipped down shadowed alleys with your cooler in hand until you reached your destination. Avoiding security cameras was easy by now, after all of your years of practice. Guards were minimal and equally easy to avoid. You could hear them coming long before they ever saw you. The layout of the building made it simple to find where the blood was stored, helpful signs pointing the way.

Once the refrigerated storage units were in sight, you knew you would have to act fast. Slipping inside one, you found where the expired blood was kept before disposal. You loaded up five bags, not wanting to be greedy and risk drawing attention, when a soft noise caught your attention. It was so quiet human ears wouldn’t have picked it up, but then, you weren’t human and hadn’t been for a long time.

Securing the lid to your cooler, you clutched it tight, cautiously poking your head out the door. Glancing around the corridor, you didn’t see anything, but that did nothing to reassure you. You moved down the halls of the facility with extra care, silent as a ghost. The exit door was in sight when a presence at your back had your defenses up immediately. Lashing out backwards with the knife hidden at your belt, you didn’t bother to see what it was or if you made contact, bolting for the door at top speed.

Whatever pursued you was no human, that was sure; a human would never be able to keep up but this thing did, on your heels in the blink of an eye. Breathing deeply, you came to a dead stop and whirled around, stunned at the familiar sight and scent. Luckily, he managed to come to a halt before crashing into you- a man that big running into you at full speed was bound to hurt. Your emotions warred with each other as you looked at the man- no, not man,  _vampire_ \- in front of you. “Benny?”

“I thought it was you,” he replied in that slow, southern drawl of his.

A rush of memories flooded you, not all of them pleasant. Getting over your initial shock at seeing him after so many years, you stood straighter, posture rigid as you sheathed your knife and answered, “Is that why you were chasing after me? Jesus Benny, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

He chuckled softly, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. “Sorry about that cher, I just had to be sure, and I lost my head I guess. ‘S been awhile since I last saw you- the years have treated you kindly.”

“It has been awhile Benny. Decades,” you replied cooly, gaze narrowed as you took him in. Burly, bearded Benny, with eyes so blue they were like little pieces of the sky. The years had treated him kindly too, not that you’d admit it out loud. “Word had it that you got taken out a long time ago, by your own nest no less.”

“Well now, that’s a long story.”

You were all too aware that the two of you standing out in the open, cooler in hand, was bound to draw attention eventually. So far, you hadn’t noticed anyone but that could change at any moment. Sighing, you made up your mind. “Look, it’s been great catching up and all, but I’ve got to go. Lurking around with a cooler full of blood looks a bit suspicious to most people.”

“Ah, alright then, don’t mind me. Was good seeing you again, cher, you take care now,” he said, his warm smile faltering a bit. You watched him, really studies him for the first time. His color was a bit off, and his hand shook slightly when he raised it in farewell. You recognized the signs, having seen it in the mirror all too often- Benny was starving. Cursing yourself internally, you knew what you had to do, no matter how reluctant you were.

“Benny wait,” you stopped him, analyzing his reaction. “I know that look Lafitte- you haven’t fed in a while, have you?”

“Don’t go worrying about me shug, I’ll be alright,” he tried to reassure you.

His words failed to convince you when you saw him sway ever so slightly. Rolling your eyes, you said, “Yeah sure you will. That’s why you were at the bank isn’t it?”

His silence was answer enough. He looked down at the ground, scuffing his boot against the pavement like a naughty child caught in a lie. Despite your history with him, you didn’t have the heart to just leave him to his own devices. If he didn’t get blood soon, there was a good chance he’d go feral and attack someone, drawing in hunters. A part of you was surprised he hadn’t found some hapless human to drain already- the Benny you’d known wouldn’t have let himself get so bad.

Before you could think better of it, you said, “Look, if you go back and get more blood, it’s gonna look suspicious. I took more bags than I need right now, and you need a drink.”

He protested. “Darlin’ I can’t take your blood, you’re gonna need that eventually. I’ll be fine- find an animal or something.”

“I’m sorry, what part of what I said sounded like I was asking? Come on, my car’s around the corner and I’ve got a motel room not too far from here- we can split the blood there, you can have a little drink and be on your way.”

The smile that bloomed across his face had you flushing slightly. It lit up his whole being so much it was like staring at the goddamn sun. Spinning on your heels before you could say or do something stupid like drool, you led the way to your car, Benny trailing close behind. Sliding into the driver’s seat, you did your best to ignore how his closeness affected you. Benny was a handsome man, always had been, but that didn’t mean you had to behave like some dewy eyed school girl.

Starting up the ignition, you handed the cooler to Benny to hold onto. The drive to your motel was short, neither of you doing much to fill the silence. You chanced a glance his way only to find his eyes focused on you, a tiny smile on his face. Looking away quickly, you focused on the road the rest of the drive, relieved when you pulled into the motel parking lot. Parking in front of your room, you jumped out of the car, anxious to get him fed and on his way.

Once you were both inside, door locked securely behind you, you headed for the tiny kitchenette, pulling two glasses from the cabinets. Benny settled at the foot of the bed, just watching you as you took one of the blood bags from the cooler, storing the rest in the mini-fridge. Peeking at him from the corner of your eye, you saw him lick his lips when you opened the bag, pouring half of the contents into each glass. Just because you were feeding him didn’t mean you forgot your own hunger.

Tossing the empty bag aside to be disposed of later, you handed Benny one of the glasses. “Drink.”

“Thank you cher, much obliged,” he said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes, bringing the glass up to your lips and taking a long pull. Cringing a bit at the stale taste, you nevertheless savored every drop. Surviving on animal blood as you did, the human stuff was a rare delicacy. By the time you paused, licking your lips to get every bit, almost half the glass was gone. You felt Benny’s eyes on you, but you continued ignoring him, draining your glass entirely.

Already you were feeling better, body humming with energy even as it urged you to have a little more. You firmly ignored the instinct, rinsing your glass out in the tiny motel sink (but not before running your finger along the inside and licking up all the remains). Splitting your spoils with Benny would leave you with two bags, and you intended to stretch those out over the next few days; there was no telling the next time you’d get your hands on some bagged blood.

Benny drank his a little slower, sipping at his glass like it was fine red wine. His eyes never left your figure, seeming to stare straight into the heart of you. You busied yourself with your bags, checking and rechecking to make sure everything was packed and ready to go for when you checked out tomorrow. The uncomfortable silence was filled with all of the history you shared with the other vampire.

He finished his drink at last, the tip of his tongue poking out to wipe up the last remnants of blood lingering on his lips. You pointedly ignored the gesture. It was harder to ignore him when he stood, stretching out and rolling his head on his neck. He washed his glass out, whistling a little tune. You recognized it, one of the haunting little melodies he’d hum late at night, when it was just the two of you and the stars and the sea.

“It’s good seein’ you again cher. You’re just as beautiful as I remember.”

“Benny…” you sighted, unwilling to go down this road.

He ignored you interruption. “We didn’t end on the best note, but we had some good times. Some mighty good times.”

“We did,” you agreed softly, studying the ugly motel carpet like it was the most fascinating thing you’d ever seen.

It was silent for a moment, Benny’s gaze unrelenting. You were the first to break. Finally looking up, you met his stare head on, drowning in those baby blues. “Benny, what happened between us can’t be changed.”

“I’m sure you had your reasons for disappearing darlin’. Although I have to say, coming back and finding you gone-” he broke off, finally dropping his eyes away from you. You could see the clench of his jaw, biting back his words.

“Leaving you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done,” you admitted. You remembered slipping away while he was out, leaving him and his nest behind. “I never had a nest of my own, and when you found me and took me in, I thought it was too good to be true. Our last night together, I couldn’t believe how much my life changed, how much you changed it.”

Benny walked over to you, invading your personal space with his broad body. Reaching out slowly, he rested his large and calloused palms on your shoulders. “You remember that night cher?” he asked softly, running his broad hands up and down your arms, his touch just as gentle as you remembered. “How I touched you just like this. How you touched me back, both of us moving together, wrapped up in each other without a care. I thought I’d died and gone to heaven and this angel was here to welcome me.”

“I remember that night Benny,” you said quietly as you stepped out of his reach, his arms falling to his sides, “a lot better than you apparently. I remember how you said it wouldn’t make a difference that I didn’t feed on humans, that I’d still be welcome by the Old Man. I remember making love, thinking that I finally found a home with you. I remember how I believed you, right up until the hours afterward when you attacked that ship. I remember watching as you led the others on that bloodbath, remember those screams and all that blood, so tempting I almost broke. But I didn’t break, Benny. I watched as you and all your nestmates drained those humans dry, the last one begging through his tears. That’s what I remember.”

“I’ve changed darlin’. So much has happened between then and now and I’m not the man I once was,” he replied, almost pleading with you to believe him.

And you wanted to, god how you wanted to. This Benny seemed so much gentler than before, softer around the edges. He still had that hint of wildness about him, of ferocity lurking beneath all that charm. But there was something else too, a wealth of hard lessons learned in those baby blues that had you thinking maybe he really was different. But still, you hesitated. You’d already had your trust shattered by this man once already; were you really willing to risk it again?

Benny seemed to pick up on your uncertainty, approaching you cautiously so as not to scare you off. You didn’t fight as he cradled your head in both hands, coaxing you to look him in the eyes. “Shug, can you remember a time back then when I was as bad off as when you saw me earlier? Weak and shaky and on the point of starving to death? Feeding on animals only gets you so far; the blood bank tonight was my last hope, because there is no way, none, that I’m going back to feeding on people. I’m not that man anymore cher, I swear.” He paused, drawing in a steadying breath. “Sweetheart, I don’t know how to convince you that I’m different, but I’ll try my damnedest if you’ll let me.”

The sincerity in his voice robbed you of yours. At a loss for words, you simply nodded, swallowing hard against the lump in your throat. Benny exhaled in relief, leaning forward to rest his forehead against yours. Raising your hands to grip at his sleeves, you just stood there a moment, taking each other in. Despite your misgivings, being with Benny felt good, felt right. It felt like coming home.

You didn’t know who moved first, you or him. Maybe you both moved at the same time, you weren’t sure. All you knew was that suddenly, his lips were on yours in a gentle kiss. Your grip on his sleeves tightened as your mouth moved against his, the scruff of his beard tickling your skin. He kept things slow, not rushing you into anything you weren’t ready for.

You were the one to take the next step, poking your tongue out to run along the seam of his lips. Benny groaned against you, opening up to let you in. You moaned as the mingled flavor of blood and Benny flooded your senses, your tongue exploring his mouth. He kissed you back just as passionately, one hand sliding down your back to rest at your waist and pull you closer. Pressed up against him, you reveled in the comfort of his embrace.

Arms coming up to wrap around his neck, you deepened the kiss even more, capturing his bottom lip between yours, nipping at him softly. Benny groaned, pinching your ass in retaliation. You jolted at the unexpected pain, rubbing up against his growing erection. Sighing, you rolled your hips, delighting in the feeling of his rigid cock brushing your center. Soon, you were rutting against him like a cat in heat, sparks of pleasure racing down your spine with every movement.

You didn’t notice as he maneuvered you backward, guiding you to the bed, until the backs of your knees hit the mattress. You sat rather abruptly, not expecting the sudden impact. Benny was on you in an instant, watching as you crawled to the top of the bed. He stalked up the bed to kneel over you, eyes glinting with a predatory light, a lazy smile on his face. It was a look you remembered well, one that never failed to send a shiver of anticipation down your spine. This was no exception.

You spread your legs, welcoming the familiar weight of him as he settled between your thighs. He was solid, muscled in the way that comes from years of manual labor. His broad frame cast you in shadow, thick forearms propping him up as he hovered over you. Benny brushed back a strand of your hair, the tender gesture completely at odds with the fire in his eyes.

You ran your hands all over his body, not really moving with purpose, simply enjoying the feel of him on top of you. A part of you couldn’t quite believe that he was really in your bed once more, and you had to feel him to grasp the truth of it. When you’d gotten the news that Benny had been killed by his old nest, you’d been devastated. No matter how badly things had ended between you, you never stopped caring for him.

The memory of that pain had you reaching up, winding your arms around his neck and pulling him down into a hard kiss. You poured all of your passion and pain into it, all of the lonely nights and shed tears. Benny returned it just as fiercely. He kissed you like a dying man gripping at his last salvation. He was all around you; all you could feel, or smell, or taste was Benny.

When he ran a hand underneath your shirt, you arched into the touch, moaning his name. Your breasts pressed up against his torso, the heat of his body scorching you through your clothes. His nimble fingers traced patterns along your skin as he nibbled at your mouth, suckling on your tongue. You broke the kiss when he tweaked your nipple through your bra, tossing your head back and sighing out his name.

“Damn cher, I sure have missed that sound,” he groaned against your skin, moving to kiss his way along your jaw.

The scratch of his beard only added to your pleasure as he kissed his way down your neck. Benny lapped at the sensitive skin there, a sharp nip earning a squeal from you. You could feel him chuckling, and swatted his ass in payback. He only laughed harder, and soon you were laughing too. It was a release for years of pent up hurt, and it felt damn good. Especially when you raked your nails along his sides, causing the giant bear of a man to yelp. You knew all of his ticklish spots, and shamelessly exploited that fact, your fingers dancing across his skin until he was red in the face. Hearing him laugh again, sharing in his laughter, was something you never thought you’d get to do again.

Benny grabbed hold of your hands, pinning them to the pillows. His smile was blinding as he looked down at you, and the soreness of your cheeks let you know you were grinning just as wide. He swooped down, peppering your face with kisses. You scrunched your nose as his beard tickled you, but didn’t resist it. He finally pressed one last kiss to the tip of your nose, pulling back with a look that had your face flushing. The air between you filled with anticipation as he sat up, bringing you with him. You sat in front of him, your hands in his, his thumbs rubbing the along your skin.

“Sweetheart, I’ve missed more than even I realized. I want to be with you shug, in every way I can, but if this isn’t what you want, I’ll understand.”

Tugging him closer, you captured his mouth in a slow kiss. “Benny,” you mumbled against his lips, “I want you. I missed you so damn much every day. I need you Benny bear.”

He grinned at the mention of your old pet name for him, breaking the kiss and sliding his hands beneath your shirt. He looked at you for permission, waiting for your nod before pulling it straight up and off of you. Clad only in your bra and jeans, you didn’t shrink away from his hungry gaze. It felt good to be at the center of this man’s attention again; Benny always had a way of making you feel like a goddess.

You went along with the motion when he reached a hand out and gently pushed you to lay flat on the bed. Stretching your legs out, you watched as he undressed you, tugging off your shoes and socks before moving on to your jeans. Benny never broke eye contact as he worked open the button on your waistband and slid the zipper down slowly. In the charged silence of the room, the sound of it rang out like a gunshot. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled, removing your panties at the same time.

Completely naked before him, chest heaving and core growing slicker by the second, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him when she started removing his own clothes. He stripped out of his jacket and overshirt, flinging them behind him. He toed off his boots and socks before popping open the fly of his jeans. You swore he was teasing you, inching down his zipper at an agonizing rate. Biting your lip, you waited impatiently as he shoved his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them to stand tall and proud.

Benny was just as gorgeous as you remembered, miles of weathered skin and burly muscle. Freed from the confines of his clothes, his cock jutted free, thick and long, curving up towards his belly. The swollen head was an angry red, pearly drops of precum slipping free from the tip. Your breath caught in your chest as you devoured the sight of him standing before you. A throb of need went through your center, aching to feel Benny inside.

He moved towards you, whispering your name almost too low even for your ears to hear. You spread your legs wider in invitation, but he had other plans in mind. Settling on his stomach between your knees, Benny pressed butterfly kisses along the inside of your thighs. Your eyes slid shut and you whimpered as he lavished love and attention on your body, leaving no part unkissed. His hands caressed your legs, prompting you to spread them wider still. Feeling his hot breath so close to where you needed him to be had you squirming on the bed, fingers twisting into the bedsheets.

Benny inhaled deeply, groaning as he said, “Damn cher, I’ve missed your scent- smell even better than I remember. Wonder if you taste even better too.”

That was all the warning you got before his mouth covered you. You choked out his name as he lapped at your entrance, his tongue working wonders on you. Benny growled as the taste of you filled his mouth, abandoning his slow teasing and eating at you with gusto. He licked up your slit, tongue dipping inside your channel to suck and slurp your slick straight from the source. He had you writhing in no time, panting and moaning nonstop as he pushed you ever higher.

Benny grew impatient with you thrashing around, wrapping his arms around your thighs and pinning you in place. Unable to escape, you were left whining, crying out his name when you felt him take your clit between his lips. He worshipped you with his mouth, making you desperate for him. He gave one hard suck on your clit before releasing it, reaching over with his hand to rub at it with tight circles. You felt the scrape of his fangs against your inner thigh and a split second later tiny pinpricks of pain blossomed as he bit you.

That was all it took to tip you over the edge, your orgasm crashing down on you like a bolt of lightning. Your inner walls spasmed helplessly as it consumed you. Back bowing off of the bed, you gave a wordless shout as he kept going, unrelenting as he drew out your pleasure. Waves of ecstasy rolled over you until you felt like you were drowning, gasping for air as you chanted his name.

It became too much, the pleasure turning to exquisite pain as your sensitive core begged for relief. Luckily, Benny seemed to realize this and pulled away, albeit reluctantly. Cracking open one bleary eye, you whined at the sight he presented; chest heaving, eyes squeezed tight as he swallowed down your slick and blood with a look of euphoria on his face. You swore he damn near purred as he licked up the last drops.

He opened his eyes, gaze zeroing in on you. Your face was flushed, your skin coated in sweat, and Benny looked at you like you were his every dream come true. Releasing his hold on your hips, he stretched out on top of you, dropping kisses on your chest and collarbone. His rigid cock dug into your stomach, smearing precum on your skin. You drew Benny closer, your legs going around his waist and your arms around his torso.

He reached between your bodies, lining his cock up with your entrance. You groaned as he slid inside; the stretch of him filling you was almost more than you could take, but you’d be damned if you stopped now. It had been so long, far too long, since you held your pirate in your arms. He bottomed out, holding still and allowing you a moment to adjust to the intrusion. You rolled your hips, signaling that you needed him to move. He slowly pulled out until just the head was left inside, pushing back in with one smooth thrust.

The two of you fell into your old, familiar rhythm. Benny knew all the ways to make you moan, and you knew how to make him whimper. Gliding a hand down the wide expanse of his back, you raked your nails across his skin, stopping when you reached his ass. Grabbing a handful, you squeezed hard, slapping it soundly. He moaned in your ear, fucking into you harder. He always had a weakness for when you got rough with him.

Benny rocked into you hard and deep, his rhythm never faltering. You writhed on the bed beneath, consumed by all the feelings he invoked in you. You could feel the coil of lust in your belly getting tighter with every thrust, and you chased after your climax. Benny brought one of his hands up and took hold of yours, lacing your fingers together. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear, promising you the world if you wanted it. All you wanted was Benny.

The higher your pleasure climbed, the stronger the urge grew. You could feel the tiny pinpricks along your gums, an ache you were all too familiar with. It was almost too much to bear, especially when Benny increased the tempo, rutting into you harder and faster. His cock swelled inside you as he neared his end. You could just make out his words through the groans and sighs leaving both of you. “Go ahead darlin’, I know you need to. Do it- I want you to.”

Crying out his name as he granted you permission, you lunged for his shoulder, your fangs sliding free and sinking into the hard muscle there. He jerked against you, groaning loudly as you began to drink. You moaned as the taste of Benny filled your mouth; nothing in the world had ever tasted this good, you were certain of it. He pistoned into you, fucking you into the mattress. You tightened your legs around him, holding him in place as he urged you closer to the edge. All you needed was that last little push.

A push like feeling Benny sink his fangs into the soft skin of your neck. Wrenching your mouth free, you tossed back your head and wailed out his name as you came. Pleasure radiated from your center as your pussy clenched around his cock, clamping down hard on him. Feeling your blood being drawn from you, hearing him moan against your neck and feeling it reverberate through your body drew out your orgasm, sending you higher. Benny didn’t stop or slow down, slamming into you harder than ever. Moving your hand from his back to bury it in his sweat soaked hair, you moaned, “Come for me Benny.”

He stiffened at your words, cock pulsing as he spilled into you. Hot ribbons of come filled you, drenching your channel. He groaned out your name, hips still rolling into yours as he milked out every last bit of pleasure from both of your overworked bodies. Feeling his cock twitch inside you triggered aftershocks in your sensitive pussy, your inner walls quivering as he wrung out every drop of ecstasy. You weren’t sure how much time had passed before he finally slowed to a stop, strong body trembling in your arms.

You held him close, running your fingers through his hair as he panted on top of you. You were in no better shape, struggling to catch your breath after the force of your orgasm. Eventually he softened too much to stay inside and you shuddered as his cock slipped free from your soaked pussy. Benny rolled off of you, not releasing his grip on your hand and pulled you along with him. You didn’t resist, curling up to his side. You’d have to move eventually to clean up the mess between your legs, but for now you were content to just lay there with your head resting on his chest, listening to him breath.

You knew there’d be a wealth of things to discuss in the morning, but as you drifted off, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be afraid. This was a gift you never expected, a second chance you never thought you’d get. No matter what the future held, you weren’t throwing it away.


End file.
